Theft of vehicles is an ongoing problem. This is particularly true of small, easily transported vehicles such as ATV's. Such vehicles tend to be relatively small and light, such that one or two people can easily roll even a locked vehicle into a truck or trailer. As a result, many thefts of vehicles such as ATV's are crimes of opportunity, and could be avoided if the vehicle were not so easily moved.
At the same time, any locking mechanism which would immobilize the vehicle must also be easily locked onto and unlocked from the vehicle. In addition, it should preferably be light and small enough that it can be carried with the vehicle for use in remote locations. This combination of factors has proven elusive in the prior art, and thus there has been a long felt need for a vehicular locking mechanism meeting these criteria.